


【茸D】Upset

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Relationships: Dio Brando/Giorno Giovanna
Kudos: 9





	【茸D】Upset

【茸D】Upset  
那个抓回来养的abo后续，前面没看没差...因为我记错人称惹(挠头  
summary：当爸爸的小帮手  
*现pa  
*ABO，A茸OD  
*ok?↓  
==========  
*

DIO就坐在床上后腰垫着枕头，看着凑过来还把身体向前倾、双手撑在自己腰侧的儿子究竟想做什么。

他说："让我帮您好吗？"

语气和神情倒是一如既往的诚恳...似乎还半带赌气的意味。

*

初中最末年的申请自学过后，乔鲁诺到了该恢复正常学制，去高中就读的年纪了。

其实困惑这种东西得不到解答，就摆在那儿－－说实话，一点也不影响生活－－但当一个原本就捉摸不透的人又对自己做出无法理解的举动，这永远不会因为这个人的难以捉摸性而把他所有行为都合理化，只会让人一边思考、还得一边过生活。好比说开学第二天的清晨，乔鲁诺拿着父亲突然扔过来的外套发愣。

"带着。"他的父亲说。

DIO半靠在玄关上，不需要像儿子一样那么早出门；乔鲁诺的视线刚好落在人还没打理、略长而垂披在后颈的金发，父亲看上去没有要解释这个举动的打算。

乔鲁诺抓着外套眨眨眼，现在是初秋，或许天气真的有些凉意，但身上恰是已经穿着自己的外套。父亲肯定看见了，怎么还给他一件外套？尽管内心有疑惑，乔鲁诺还是收下并且说："谢谢您，那么我出门了。"

他知道如果自己说出：'但是我身上已经穿外套了'这种看一眼就知道的事，父亲大概会回一句'废话'然后关门吧。没有一定程度思考过后的发问，父亲几乎不怎么理睬。看，自己怎么年纪轻轻就学会不求甚解，乔鲁诺用手指刮刮脸颊。

他想了想，大概能把他昨天回家时、父亲的态度和这件事连在一起，可也不太确定关联性的可信赖度高不高。才上学第一天，一回家父亲就皱着眉问他："你们班上都是alpha？"

乔鲁诺看父亲的脸色难看得和自己从味道混杂的暗巷里被抓回来那时候有得一比，他嗅嗅自己的衣服，再看看父亲满脸写着嫌弃的表情，"我们班是alpha和beta都有。"

"去洗澡。"更正，父亲看他的样子彷佛自己被丢进垃圾场腌渍过一般，"洗完澡顺便把浴室刷一刷。"

想到这里，乔鲁诺一边往学校路上走，一边思考这会不会是父亲把他的外套借给自己的原因？想了一整个上午又觉得不太能解释，只好中午午休时把父亲的外套拿来垫着睡，物尽其用，虽然他觉得父亲本意肯定不是这样。

再比如上周末，父亲看起来不经意的走过自己身边，随手撩开自己算是过长了随意披散的头发。他的手停在自己的发侧，乔鲁诺看着父亲把他的脸转侧面看了一下，也没说什么，又把手收了回去。

结果下午乔鲁诺就被迫把半长的头发扎起，看着父亲拿着一次性耳洞枪(老天，他刚刚出门就为了买这？哪买的？)朝他靠近，他半个字都没来得及说，父亲便一句'别动，没准歪掉'，还没等酒精棉片擦拭过的凉感褪去，他的耳垂就多了两枚耳钉。

还能举例他父亲上上周结了个棘手的案子，福至心灵，路过他旁边时沉吟一声夸一句'味道闻惯了还行'，便叫他去不怎么被开启的阁楼晃两圈整理整理，充当空气清净机。

这个人简直任性得不可思议。但直到这个星期五快结束了，乔鲁诺还是没搞明白父亲到底为什么让他多带外套(这意味着他趴在它上面历经四次午休，但仍然没有头绪)，回到家时却发现父亲不在客厅，而浴室看起来被使用过不久，开门甚至飘出一丝淡淡好闻的味道。

至于发情期或易感期互换房间已经是个心照不宣的约定，但如果要洗澡，乔鲁诺还是得走去自己房间拿换洗衣物，只得希望父亲没把房间门锁上。他把书包先放在客厅沙发，走向厨房先弄点吃的，毕竟现在直接踏进发情期的父亲使用不久后的浴室沐浴估计会起不得了的生理反应，说来羞耻，他两个月前体验过了。

饭后他屏着气，快速走到自己房门口转动把手，不知道该说父亲是太放心还是太大意的幸好没锁门，乔鲁诺憋气迅速抓着自己睡衣(话是这么说，他还是看了眼在自己床上睡着了的父亲)小跑步关上门吸气，肺腔毫无意外都是父亲信息素的味道，只好赶紧把自己关到浴室洗澡。

而这大概就是这个有点乱七八糟的故事的开端。

乔鲁诺在洗澡完回到房间准备放好东西就去父亲房间过夜时，却发现父亲已经在他床上坐起身把枕头垫在腰部，浴袍有些松散的敞开一点幅度。父亲朝他勾勾手指，乔鲁诺向前走去又不敢靠得太近，他父亲说："你去我房间床头柜上放书本旁边看看，有个黑色长方形盒子，把它拿过来。"

乔鲁诺的眼神无意识往右上方瞟，他想起那个随意翻论文集结果撞到黑色盒子，打开放在里面夹层的说明书、发现那是成人玩具的夜晚。

时至今日乔鲁诺还是有点不能想像父亲自己张开腿，把东西塞入...话说回来那应该是直接塞入使用的吧？尽管之前自己易感期时在被默许的情况下糊里糊涂对父亲做了差不多等同成人玩具的事，但全程都处在生理欲望的关系，过程还挺恍惚的。

大概是看人停在那里不动，DIO才想催促一下，结果下一秒被儿子向前倾的动作几乎箍在怀里。

"让我帮您好吗？"不知道是不是被信息素诱惑，乔鲁诺咽了一口唾沫认真的说。

听到这话的DIO连接起字句前后关联性，挑眉稍稍抬起下巴，眼睛随着动作而瞇起，"你动过我床头柜。"

"那是意外，我..."

"既然你知道那是什么东西就去把它拿过来，我没必要在发情期同时还得忍受一个什么都不会的小鬼啰嗦。"

父亲丝毫不留情面的打断他的话，乔鲁诺干脆直接把脸贴近，得来的是人第二波嘲讽，"哦，还生气？现在alpha脾气这么大？"

乔鲁诺的视线稍稍向下，把手探进棉被里，覆上人不仔细注意根本无法察觉的、正在微微发抖的手，"不，我没有生气，只是单纯觉得如果您还有余裕的话，怎么不选择自己去取？"

他的手顺着浴袍根部，摸上父亲因曲腿而轻易暴露的大腿内侧，甚至就要得寸进尺的抚上人的腹部；他的父亲死死咬着下唇瞪他，乔鲁诺只想着这人怎么这么要强？

DIO发出一点模糊的声音略略侧头，"你去我房间床头柜..."

"有温度的总是稍微好些，不是吗？"乔鲁诺阻止了父亲再度脱口让他拿那个情趣用品的话语，顺势把脸埋入人因动作而露出的颈侧，来回用鼻尖磨蹭轻嗅；后者听到这话都快翻白眼了，扯住人的发辫把他拉离自己腺体远点儿(尽管那早就贴上防咬的人工皮)，有点咬牙切齿的说："听我把话说完，床头柜最左边的格子拉开第一格，里面有个信封袋上面写我和你名字...把它拿过来。"

乔鲁诺倒是停下动作，他看着父亲双颊开始染上了薄薄的红，还是忍不住提问："寄给我们的信？"

"你是哪个字听不懂？"DIO的声音听上去像被愚蠢的儿子气得不轻，只是尾音有些发颤，倒比较像情欲难耐的焦躁，"你不去把它拿来就滚出房间把门反锁，我自己拿你桌上的胶水罐自慰。"

乔鲁诺只得快速从父亲身上爬起，去人房间翻箱倒柜，好不容易找到那封没盖邮戳、似乎是本人去提领的信。乔鲁诺拆开信封，里面是一张三折信纸和一个夹链袋不透明包装，最上端像被封口机夹过；大约浏览一下信纸内容，那是健保单位配给初分化alpha的保险套，在健检通知单下来的三个月内可去相关单位提领，但由于法律上自己还属限制行为能力，这类用品得由法定代理人代领，严格来说这个东西得由父亲保管没错。

人生第一次摸到保险套居然就要提枪上阵了。乔鲁诺一脸凝重的看着包装袋沉思，由于人在父亲房间，比起沉思不如说思想有点旖旎，但如果现在开始坐着研究使用说明，父亲大概就要胶水罐不要他了。

总之感谢社会。乔鲁诺抓着保险套包装胡思乱想。

那一袋拆开，里面有三个连在一起的铝箔包装。乔鲁诺走回房间坐在床沿把它递给父亲，他父亲拆开其中一个，指腹有些不小心的沾到了包装里面的润滑液，他把开口捏开让儿子自己抽出来。

"听好，如果不想搞出人命就确保你在我里面时一定是戴套状态。"DIO语气冷淡、表情也很冷淡，只是脸颊微红有点反常的压抑着呼吸继续说："不管我对你做什么、说什么，要进来套就是戴着，射过一遍就拿下来打结丢了换下一个，懂？"

"懂。那...要是超过三遍怎么办？"乔鲁诺小心翼翼的问。

话刚出口就后悔了，虽然他是真的挺想知道答案...他的父亲指着门口毫无慈悲的说："胶水罐拿来，你出去。"

*

结局是父亲没有对他那么坏的，不过乔鲁诺算是明白为什么父亲要强调他'不论做什么、说什么'－－好比第一次在父亲已经先行高潮收缩的甬道里射精时，父亲似乎忘了他戴套，呢喃的问着'怎么没有灌进来'；以及人伸手把他的柱身爱抚到勃起就直接张腿要把它塞入...被乔鲁诺艰难的阻止了后还半恼着说别戴了，进来一点也不舒服－－诸如此类，和平常略嫌冷漠的样子相当反差，他的父亲陷在情潮时根本不讲理。结束后父亲累得睡下，乔鲁诺在他肩窝嗅来嗅去都没什么反应，把人用完就睡真的好任性。

早上醒来时父亲已经不在床上，在家里兜一圈后发现人在书房，坐在书桌前整理归纳一个风琴夹里面的纸本檔案。右前方的透明壶里放着洋甘菊味的茶包，乔鲁诺想，发情期喝不含咖啡因的花草茶对身体确实是比较好的。

"早安，身体还好吗？"

面对儿子的关心，早在人还没走来就已经闻到对方信息素味道的DIO捏着鼻尖，斜看了乔鲁诺一眼，"不好，你离我远点。"

明明父亲昨天晚上还挺喜欢他的。乔鲁诺无辜的想。

Fin.


End file.
